Emily Napoli
Emily O'Malley (neé Napoli) is the main character in Gamehouse's cooking-based time-management game Delicious World. She is a woman of Italian and Irish descent and a very good chef! Throughout the game, Emily is upset over her lost love Jean-Paul Fontaine, who never contacted her after she left Paris. She also works at many different restaurants throughout the course of the game, meets new people, and is controlled by the player when she cooks. Her mother is Evelyn Napoli and her best friend is Frank. In later games, she marries Patrick O'Mally. Physical appearance Emily is a young woman, perhaps in her early twenties, with brownish-reddish/auburn hair that she does up in a curly ponytail held with a green hairtie and brown eyes. She wears a green cardigan over an orange and white shirt and a dark green skirt with lighter green polka-dots. Her shoes are green slippers. When in cold weather, she dons a dark green scarf. Personality Emily is kind and a good chef, but she can get very impatient, even to the point of doing tasks for others if they are taking too long to do so. She has some mood swings at times, as does a typical female, such as becoming suddenly bitter when Jean-Paul is brought up in conversation or sinking to the floor crying when her lavender syrup is ruined. Sometimes when she is working, matters may not seem as important to her because she is a hard worker and wants to get things done. But she is mostly kind and selfless (albeit being an overall confident and bold woman), as shown when she covers for a chef who was fired by claiming that she helped him make the food that got him fired in the first place. History Some time before the series begins, Emily had traveled to Paris, where she met Jean-Paul Fontaine, with whom she fell in love. However, when she went back to America, he never called or wrote to her, causing her much pain and grief. Episode One In Episode One, Emily is preparing for the annual competition in her town where the best restaurant is chosen. She creates a lavender pancake syrup so that her mother's cafe, Evelyn's Place, could perhaps be chosen. Emily talks about the contest with her mother and her best friend, Frank, and they all agree that a local lobster restaurant, Lobster's Paradise, always wins first place. However, they also agree that there is still hope. Frank also tells Emily that he has taken a fortune-telling class, to which Emily responds with distain. Later, a man named Patrick comes into her shop, but bumps into the lavender syrup, spilling it all over. Angered, Emily orders Patrick to leave then starts to cry because there isn't any time left to make more syrup. Frank remarks that with his fortune-telling class, he should've predicted that the syrup would be ruined and wishes that he didn't buy so much tea to read tea leaves. That gives Emily an idea! Emily uses his tea to create a new lavender tea syrup! While Evelyn's Place doesn't win first place (Lobster's Paradise does, as expected), it does get in the top ten, and Lobster's Paradise asks Emily to come work for them! Episode Two When Emily arrives at Lobster's Paradise, she is horrified to see Patrick there. She initially believes him to be the owner, but soon learns that he is just the flower delivery boy. Throughout her work there, she frequently argues with him because he is often late. During Episode Two, a letter comes in the mail to Evelyn's Place from Jean-Paul! It was from years ago, having been lost in the mail. Evelyn and Frank show Emily, and she tries to contact him. However, he is now famous, and she is unable to call him. Also, Emily grows friendlier with Patrick, though they still argue. So when Emily finds out that Jean-Paul is hosting a cooking show and she can audition to meet him, Patrick tells her not to go, but she stubbornly decides to anyway (mostly because she is annoyed with Patrick). More history coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Delicious World